This invention relates to machine fittings and accessories and more particularly, to a clamping hub-type device for locating and holding various machine members on a rotating or stationary shaft of a machine.
In many industrial operations, it is necessary or advantageous to be able to quickly, and efficiently, install a part to a machine. Thus, for example, a machine used for one operation can be reconfigured to perform another operation. For this purpose, various types of fittings or accessories are provided with a crank, spool, take-up reel or similar part that is removably attachable to a rotatable shaft of a machine, or to a hub, boss, or similar machine part. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,109,663, 3,070,389, 2,942,127, 2,689,141, 2,451,405, 1,861,807, and 815,558. In addition to these, there are other fittings currently commercially available which can be used for this purpose. However, none is sufficiently flexible in design so to be used in a wide range of applications. Such flexibility would be advantageous because it would reduce the number of parts required, and therefore cost.